


Monster Prom RP Group Drabbles

by melancholyGoggles



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: All characters of legal age, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Dainties, Djinni & Genies, Fauns & Satyrs, High School, Jiangshi, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song fic, Substance Abuse, camboy, consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyGoggles/pseuds/melancholyGoggles
Summary: A collection of fics I wrote inspired from a Monster Prom RP group I'm in.
Relationships: Arslan Ati/Felix Prancer, Karl Collet/Felix Prancer, Milan Montgomery/Felix Prancer





	1. Ati/Felix-Harem AU 1

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Arslan Ati/Felix Prancer  
> Chapter tags: Harem AU, consort, anal sex, anal fingering

His skin, so vibrant blue, looks and feels like sapphires.

He runs his hands over the broad shoulders, pushing away the loose robe around them. The yellowish candlelight provides just enough illumination for them both. He unbuttons the stuffy princely shirt underneath, each slip of the gold knobs comparable to throwing logs into the fire. He is so marked with scars. They look like the discoloration of gems, scratched and scraped. He vows to kiss them all before morning comes.

But he must be careful for he is no mere stone. He's the blue diamond of the desert.

His eyes. Some say they are dull and dark, but he can always feel it pierce into his very soul. A trait of his origins.

He can feel his gaze trail down. He's exotic, after all. How often does one come by a follower of divinity like him? He cannot blame the royal for being curious. Yet, somehow, he feels goosebumps rise and he sits up a little straighter, presenting himself.

Do you like what you see? Am I what you seek?

Am I worth it?

Many are repulsed by the truth. Many more are mystified. A creature of halves which reeks of wine and gold. The more fanatic who has tasted him says he can be ambrosia. The delicacy of the gods up on high.

But alas, he does not fulfill them as such.

Covered in thin see-through cloth. They only serve as a film. Lens to perceive and distort him to their liking. They are stripped away.

His breath, calm, measured, and long. Gives so much warmth, even on a heated night. It nearly betrays its master, but they will see if the leash holds. Exertion brings excitement. And excitement brings exhilaration. That will be his goal.

His hands. He has touched them before. They have worked. Tonight they will rest. He grabs them and lets them stay on his thighs. His fur is softer than all materials. It will be a welcoming change. The ghostly shackles' weight will be on him instead, for tonight.

A simple push and they are down. Gold catches its glimmer in the light. Velvet can never be as soft as his touch. Cashmere never as warm as his kisses. The weights have moved now. He can feel himself being unwrapped.

It is….pleasant enough.

Clothing flutters. Furs, discarded. Pillows and oils will be his companion in the rough journey ahead.

A slip between his legs. The most important discovery and acceptance.

He is not repulsed. That means they are free to continue.

He knows his limitations. A turn and a reach procures what they will need. He can already estimate his visitor.

Soft sounds to intrigue. Flutter the eyelash. Crane the neck. Give your master for the night his entertainment. There's no need to be shy. No doubt he has already seen women with more assets than him. A single crook inside and his walls crack. A sliver of debauchery underneath is revealed.

He spies a flush, but this is no card game. There are no bets for pleasure. It's a sure win.

He laughs when a large hand covers his own, all slicked up. He lets the gem take away his pace. Audience participation is always encouraged. The breach is so much stronger. The crack grows and spreads.

Another pour of aromatic oil and he's flipped on his front. They like to take him like this, for all of his experiences. Helps to not see if the body under them is real or not. Helps the eyes forget. The religion here is so strange to him. Why one would not simply do what they need is boggling. He supposes the repulsion is the cause.

One press and his walls are completely blown away. Cut off by a moan. 

He might as well have been speared through.

The forcefulness is welcomed through the burn. He cannot complain. In this position, all he can do is accept what the other gives.

He will pray. He will pray, oh, he will pray. To the altar of cushions. To the blessings he's received. Each breath will be a word of reverence.

The rise comes suddenly and without warning. Sharp snaps of release. He's reduced to a bow string drawn taut, digging into the hand pulling at him. He is frayed and unfurled.

Then he's cut.

He breaks.


	2. Ati/Felix-Harem AU 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Arslan Ati/Felix Prancer  
> Chapter tags: Harem AU, morning after

The morning after is silent. What words are there when they both know he's only here for one reason? He counts himself lucky for not being thrown out as soon as the sun rose.

He's laying on a living statue. Even through the haze, he can't remember if he ever saw the royal smile. The dotted crescent on his shoulder stings. The prints on his hips ache.

They do not matter. One drink and they will all fade away. That's what made him so prized. No memories can be left on him. A fresh canvas for them to paint and mark as they please.

He stares at the still form next to him, tracing the curves and the jagged lines. Compared to him, he has lived for much longer, but he does not mind the diamond's inexperience. He had gone through immense pressure. He's glad he could lead and help the other relax his bonds, through his company during festivities or otherwise.

That's all he was supposed to do. Be a friend. Step back when candidates arrive. A golden vine does not fit in a jewelry box. He can only curl himself around it, until someone finds them both and pulls him off, or if they're merciful, take him along to drape over something else.

His grasp is not as strong as the metal frame gems are set in. Anything attached to him will fall.

So he creeps. He struggles to find something else to hold. A glorified sniveling parasite.

Being cut and sold is not as bad when he thinks of the barren field he was in before. At least now someone sees enough value in him to let him latch on.

Ah.

Looks like the gem is about to wake. He can hear his breaths getting shorter.

"Did you sleep well, my liege?"

He will hold him for as long as he can.


	3. Karl/Felix-The Send-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Karl Collet/Felix Prancer  
> Chapter tags: Character death

They had a good run together.

He honestly didn't expect the Jiangshi to hold out for so long.

He was surprised when Karl stuck with him, through their 'school years' and more, even after he left the continent to travel, they still kept in touch.

Their joint trip to meetup in Greece was one of the most exciting things he's ever done. More anticipated than any party or casks of wine.

He sits by his bedside, now back in America. His friend has grown old and grey, as everyone does, while he only has just matured into his adult looks.

He keeps a tight grip on the Jiangshi's hand. Hot tears flow down his cheeks.

"Thank you." He whispers, over and over like a mantra.

No one has ever done so many things for him.

He remembers when Karl threw him a party. Him. The trashy faun who broke away from his pack.

He didn't feel like he deserved it, but Karl eased his worries.

He felt like he had belonged, but that wasn't enough for his lord to consider Karl's request for them to be together.

So here he is now, weeping his heart out.

The magic which kept his friend alive will fade soon. The ticking of the clock sounds like nails being hammered onto the coffin.

He can barely see his friend's chest rise and fall through the tears.

He picks up the two shot glasses, and the bottle of medicinal wine, pouring them both a glass. He holds up one.

"Today, I toast. To my longest and greatest....friend..." He hiccups, for how he longed to call his other as something more than that, but the magic tied to his very soul prevents him.

"My...friend...who had given me the best years of my life." He doesn't bother to wipe away his tears.

"I celebrate...your departure..to the afterlife, after your undeath.." He stares at the liquor in his glass, then to Karl's face.

"May it be filled with extravagant feasts and happiness. May your soul be welcomed.." He tightens the grip he had on his friend's hand.

"I shall live on in your stead. My smiles shall be in your stead. Every rush in my heart shall be in your stead."

"This drink, to celebrate." He downs the alcohol, and watches Karl's chest stops, feels his hand go slack. The faun puts the glass down with the bottom up then picks up the other one.

"And this drink, to forget the sorrows." He gulps it down, feeling the burn in his throat and down to join the one in his heart. He puts the glass away, upside down like the first.

He cries, hugging the Jiangshi's body.

He will fulfill his promises.

To his 'friend'.


	4. Ati/Felix-Jealous (Song fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Arslan Ati/Felix Prancer  
> Chapter tags: Song fic, mentions of drugs  
> Song: "Jealous" by Nick Jonas

_ I don't like the way he's looking at you _

_ I'm starting to think you want him too _

_ Am I crazy, have I lost ya? _

_ Even though I know you love me, can't help it _

  
  


A hundred years have passed since he last saw the diamond of the desert. The sole gem of his eyes.

He has moved on. Of course he did. After they announced that the young master will be going into an extended slumber, all of the consorts in the harem were dismissed. He continued travelling the world.

He's surprised when they meet up again, at a strange new place called 'high school' no less. He found him smoking a cigar alone in the bathroom. It's a familiar blend of spice.

Those were always his favorite.

"Whatcha smokin'? Mind if I have some?"

He still remembers how to make smoke rings, at least.

  
  


_ I turn my chin music up _

_ And I'm puffing my chest _

_ I'm getting ready to face you _

_ You can call me obsessed _

_ It's not your fault that they hover _

_ I mean no disrespect _

_ It's my right to be hellish _

_ I still get jealous _

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


The young master seems to have forgotten everything that happened between them. The sleep must have been magically induced. He had many traumas and fears.

The diamond has been cleansed and polished. Now he sees the other walking among crowded halls, and squeezed into small classrooms. He finds it endearing, as always. Old habits die hard.

  
  


_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


He hears words of a party being spoken among the student body. A fancy and expensive one where only the popular and/or rich kids can go. His heart clenches in on itself when he knows he won't be invited. This isn't his homeland. His former status doesn't matter here.

He'll visit the college frats instead. At least those places guarantee free booze and drugs. He will need them later.

  
  


_ I wish you didn't have to post it all _

_ I wish you'd save a little bit just for me _

_ Protective or possessive, yeah _

_ Call it passive or aggressive _

  
  


He walks with a swayed jaunt. A couple of nearly empty liquor bottles in his arms. His mood has been lifted, albeit not nearly enough, but he'll survive the night.

He sees the gem walking on the curb alone in front of him. Is he hallucinating? He calls out for a conversation.

He missed the way his voice would say his name. Even if it's a different one now.

He nearly chokes on his own spit when his former young master answers with formality.

"Did I drink too much, or am I actually hearing you talk?"

He goes back home and cries himself to sleep, hugging the last bottle of alcohol he nabbed from various parties. The wine will heal him, come morning. The pain inside his heart will be washed away in red.

_ I turn my cheek music up _

_ And I'm puffing my chest _

_ I'm getting ready to face you _

_ You can call me obsessed _

_ It's not your fault that they hover _

_ I mean no disrespect _

_ It's my right to be hellish _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


He sees him running somewhere one morning. He looks like he's in a hurry, so they just exchanged greetings and parted ways.

He wonders who the gem could be meeting, or what is so important to drive him to run.

It was nice to see him taking care of himself.

  
  


_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


He had somehow managed to befriend the young master again.

Drug friends.

It certainly is...different from the position he was in before, but he's not complaining.

He still tries to ask him to share a lit joint with him, but every single time he would be offered a new one instead.

At least when they're both high out of their brains he can let himself melt into the environment, a dirty bathroom or otherwise.

  
  


_ You're the only one invited _

_ I said there's no one else for you _

_ 'Cause you know I get excited, yeah _

_ When you get jealous too _

  
  


He finds a way to invite the other out to a New Years party, as a plus-one.

The gem has never liked crowds, so he would take care of any that approaches for him. But socializing is still important, so small groups will have to do.

  
  


_ I turn my cheek music up _

_ And I'm puffing my chest _

_ I'm turning ready to face you _

_ You can call me obsessed _

_ It's not your fault that they hover _

_ I mean no disrespect _

_ It's my right to be hellish _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


With the large body resting on his lap, he can almost pretend that it was the past. Nostalgia is an enchanting and unsuspecting demon.

He's invited to his friend's home, a large duplex. He says he's sharing it with a roommate.

Nostalgia's sweet words convinced him.

  
  


_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


He overstepped.

He should have known. No, he did know it. But he refused to accept it until the answer slapped him in the face.

His friend isn't the young master from a hundred years ago, and there is nothing between them.

  
  


_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

  
  


They don't see each other much anymore. 

He's left with just his poppies and wine. There's always wine.

He misses the smell of spice and flowers. Of cloying herbal smoke.

He will let his friend live, whether it be with, or without him.

  
  


_ Oh (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

_ Oh (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _


	5. Milan/Felix-Smile! You're on Camera! 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Milan Montgomery/Felix Prancer  
> Chapter tags: Camboy

After their sleepover and the (somewhat) surprising reveal, the faun's admiration for his new friend grows.

How could he not? Selling pictures and videos of yourself looking hot? Giving short shows of you enjoying yourself then raking in hundreds of dollars a night? That's genius! No wonder Milan takes such good care of himself.

Since then Felix has scoured the camming sites aside from the dainty's account. He doesn't have the money to subscribe nor unlock the full nude contents, so he just scrolls through the free gallery. He watches a couple of the other cammers too, though he finds some of them hilarious with their fake moaning. He doesn't really get off on the shows, but he can appreciate good acting and gorgeous bodies.

Granted, the appreciation shouldn't be done on library computers, but the librarian couldn't give two shits about what the students use it for anyways, and other people had done worse. He keeps Milan's secret strictly viewed only on his phone when he's at home though. He's not such a jerk to let snoopers look over his shoulders and find out.

The idea of him putting on a show himself floats through his head every once in a while. He doesn't mind being a voyeur. Growing up in a forest really built up his tolerance for running into couples getting it on and being loud like nobody's business. It doesn't look like he'll need to do much too. A bed, some toys, a camera, and a bank account to collect the donations and viewing fees.

Neither of which he has.

It's a problem for a traveler like him. He doesn't stay in one place long enough to settle down and get his papers done. Heck, he's been in the states for, what? Two years now? And all he's got in the government's eyes are one arrest for indecency and a VISA, which is also severely outdated since he hasn't gone home for a hundred years (thank the Gods for magically binding documents and identification or else he would never be able to come this far). All of his money is in the form of cash or payday cheques. Even his bed is just a cushion pushed against the wall, so that's a no on the possibility of getting a decent enough camera to film himself, or a toy to fuck on.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he really hates being half a literal goat. He can't even show off his dick since it only comes out five days a year, and extremely time limited content like that isn't worth the money when it's from a no-name monster.

So the faun is stuck in a conundrum. He wants to try camming, but he doesn't have the resources. He hasn't been in touch with his daddies lately either, so popping into their DMs now would look desperate, and gives them something to hold over him. He can't go chasing after dough when they're supposed to be addicted to his sugar (wink wink).

What to do….what to do….

He almost jumps when a message pops up on his phone.

[ Milan: Hey, u still on for our spa night? :) ]

He stares at the message.

"...!"

That's it!

[ Felix: course i am. wouldnt miss it for the world ]

He sends his reply and gets up to pack his usual luggage for the sleepover. He sips the rest of his dinner, a box of wine, through a straw as he grabs his ratty t-shirt off the hanger.

Hm….maybe…

He changes it for a slightly shorter and newer one, making sure there aren't any stains, he folds and stuffs it into the tote bag.

He can borrow Milan's equipment! Just the camera will be enough. He's seen a lot of depressing themed photoshoots on the sites, with the monster being naughty in public or whoring themselves out like prostitutes in dirty alleys. Since his situation isn't that far from those types anyway, he won't even have to worry about acting! Then he can go open up a new bank account and get things rolling. Hopefully they'll accept century old VISAs and blood pacts.

He hums a tune as he drops the emptied wine box into the trashcan and drinks some water to get rid of the smell in his breath, locking the door on his way out.

[ Felix: omw now ]

He takes the bus, as always, to the richer part of town. He always feels so out of place here. The guard in front of the fancy apartment building recognizes him by now, so he's let inside without much question.

A couple moments later, he's sitting in the dainty's home, bathed, and enjoying some fruit salad.

"Hey, Millie, can I ask you a question?" He starts, swallowing down a piece of chopped up mango. He uses a nickname so it would sound more casual.

"What is it?"

He doesn't suspect a thing. Time to work the little pet goat charm.

"You remember our first sleepover?" He dabs away the juice on his lips with a napkin, looking at his friend expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought about your job and, uh...I’m...interested?" He rolls his eyes and nods his head to the side, appearing bashful. They've talked about dirtier topics than this, so he's doing it for extra sympathy points.

"You want to start camming? What brought this on?" His friend asks with slightly widened eyes. The faun isn't sure why he suddenly seems so invested. Could it be because Milan had wasted so much on him, so now he's planning something?

"Just thinking of some way to get extra cash. One of my part-time places just dropped me." Felix sighs, again, all for dramatics. They didn't exactly 'drop' him. They just said " _ Oh, you're gimmick is getting boring, so you don't have to come in as often _ .", which basically translates to " _ You're basic. Fuck off _ ."

He'll get back to that thought later, preferably when he's drunk, so he can curse at the upper management of the place.

"Well, you're gonna need more than just a camera. You'll need to get a streaming software on your computer, an account, lighting.." As the dainty lists off all the equipment, the faun's face falls at the first one.

_ He needs a personal computer to upload everything. _

_ Fuck. _

"Something wrong?" Milan notices the change in his mood.

"I don't have a computer." He replies lamely, feeling like the butt of a joke. He nibbles on an apple slice while his brain runs about, trying to figure out what to do next.

Gods damn it. Guess that's another idea that failed before he even started. Fancy devices like a computer or a laptop aren't even on his list of necessities. They're clunky, so he can't take it with him when he jumps to another state. If he gets one, he'll have to pay for extra internet service to even use it, plus it increases the risk of people breaking into his home.

"Just use mine then."

"Huh?"

Now it's the faun's turn to be wide eyed.

"Wh-you sure? Don't you have your personal stuff in there or something?" He almost dropped the fork in his hand. The dainty is smiling now, but he catches a glint in those eyes.

"I didn't say for free." Milan wags a finger. His smile turns mischievous. He rarely gets to see this side of the dainty, so he’s on alert.

There it is. There's the catch.

"Alright. Lay it on me. What's the deal?" He sighs, flat ears perked and ready to listen through the owner's exasperation and mounting dread.

"Your first show," he taps Felix on the tip of his nose, "has to be with me." His smile grows wide.

His fear dissipates into thin air.

"...That's it?"

Okay, he feels a little dumb now. He thought Milan was going to use it to blackmail him or something. He's seen a couple of thumbnails on the dainty's account that has a guest in it, so this probably won't be too different. He himself has never worked with a partner before though, not even when he's bought out for the night.

"Yup, that's it. Be my guest on your debutant camshow. This way I can help you advertise too!" The dainty seems unusually excited on the prospect of having someone familiar doing a lewd activity together. He’s more surprised about how Milan still wants him on the show.   
  
“Okay? When's your next one then?" He asks, going back to nomming on fruit pieces. Ah, there's barely any left now.

"Next weekend." Milan answers easily. It makes sense. They're getting close to their midterms after all. It'd be nice to unwind after such a stressful time. 

"Which means I'll have plenty of time to doll you up!" The dainty's eyes sparkle, grabbing the faun's hand. "We can go shopping! I'll make you so cute, my fans won't be able to resist!"

_ Oh fuck. _

"Can't I just wear your old clothes? Oversized clothes are cute, aren't they?" He tries to bargain, but it has no effect.

"Of course not! They'll be too big on you. We have to get you lingerie too. Do you know your measurements?"

As the dainty fusses over him for the rest of the night, the faun is reminded of the reason why he had never let his sugar daddies take him shopping at fancy malls.


End file.
